Leading Mate
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Orochimaru has taken Konoha, those who survived his attack on the village, in hiding.Sakura leads a counterattack- but finds out, he really isn't the one behind all this chaos? And the Akatsuki's in on it too? OroOC ItaHina HidaOC
1. Phone Call

Leading Mate

Chapter 1- Phone Call

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru walked through the deserted streets of his new village, looking around for any leaf ninja who still roamed around carelessly, just asking to be killed. A sneer spread on his face, as he reached the Hokage Tower.

He dramatically kicked open the large doors.

"I'm baaaaack!" He yelled into the empty building, letting his voice echo through-out the place, as his sneer widened. He took his sweet time, climbing the stairs, to what was once the Hokage's Office, now his office. Kabuto followed him, as the Sound Five, patrolled the village, putting out the fires on some of the buildings.

He thought he'd try to act like a kid again, since he was so happy about finally ruling over his former home village, so he ran over to the his new desk, jumped over it and landed in the chair behind it. Surprisingly, the rolling chair didn't fall backwardsand make him crash into the wall.

Orochimaru let out a sigh, Kabuto standing off to the side, as he childishly spun around in the chair.

"Yes, yes! I'm the ruler of Konoha now!" He said, clapping his hands. "Now, I can get the Sound Village to be a country!" He said. "Oh- that reminds me-"

He picked up the phone, quickly dialing a number, before putting the phone to his ear, and waited for an answer. There was a click, before he smirked.

_'Stop fucking calling me you goddamn stalker!' _A familiar female voice Orochimaru knew far too well, hissed venomously.

"Yes, I know how much you love me, so, I wanted to let you be the first one to know, aside from Kabuto and the Sound Five, the best news you'll ever hear, my dear." He purred smoothly, into the reciever.

There was silence on the other end, before a low and irritated growl could be heard.

_'You _**punk. **_You'd bvetter now be wasting my time, Orochimaru! Because if you are, I swear to Kami, I will come over there and kick your ass right now!' _The female snarled moodily and seriously.

"Yes, well, you know how I told you, 'I'm going to control Konoha', dearest?" He said, changing the topic.

_'What of it, reject oreo?'_

"Well, guess who's the new Hokage." Orochimaru said in a triumphant tone. "what do you think? Pretty impressive, huh? Reconsider that rejection of yours?"

_'Dear lord, how did your parents raise you?! You're the SIXTH, if you're Hokage, fool! That's pathetic, not impressive. Repulsing, even. What in the world makes you think I'd take up my offer twice?!' _The female snapped coldly. _'Get a GRIP!'_

"I have a grip, thank you!" Orochimaru protested lightly.

There was a click on the other end of the life, signaling the female had, obviously, tied of speaking with the Sannin, and hung up on him. He put the phone back on its hook, before looking at the Sound Five.

"I'd like it- if you could go and find my 'angel', and bring her here so I can give her a personal tour of my new village." Orochimaru ordered. "Otherwise, seal off all exits and entrances to this village. No one comes in, and no one goes out, without my say-so."

The Sound Five bowed, before vanishing.


	2. Plans and Counter Attacks

Leading Mate

Chapter 2- Plans and Counter Attacks

----------------------------------

A female, stood at the end of the table, looking at the black coated men sitting down.

"And so, that my dear men, is my offer." She said, concluding her plan, as she bent over the table to roll up the scroll.

"So, you want us, to get rid of him for you?" The leader asked.

"You're the Akatsuki, are you not?" She said calmly, standing up. "Is this too much for you 9 to handle? If It is, then-"

"No, it's not that. But you are a foreigner, who should we trust you?" One of them asked.

The female exchanged glances with her daughter, who took a silent residence, at her side, before looking at one of the men in particular.

"Well, I may be a foreigner, but I'm willing to pay quite a deal, for this- pest - to be taken off my hands. As I've told you, I'm friends with his wife's mother, and she truly hates him. So, if one sin could be redeemed by another, then he should be killed for killing his wife's arranged husband." The female said bluntly, her daughter nodded.

One of the men eyed the younger girl, smirking, before their boss spoke up once more.

"Alright, it's settled. We accept." He said.

"Wait- how much are you paying up front again?" One of them asked, trying to keep in their chair, and not bounce around.

"Fifty-thousand, Kakuzu." the female said, dropping the payment on the table in front of the money-hungry male. He quickly grabbed all of it, and started counting it immediately, all of it in thousand dollar bundles.

"fourth-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty. Yep, it's all here." Kakuzu reported.

The elder female raised an eye brow, her temper quickly raising by his little comment.

"How DARE you think I'd try to jip you, you arrogant little brat!" She hissed dangerously, Kakuzu standing up quickly, ready to take the fight outside.

"He didn't mean anything by it, mother!" The younger female said, defending Kakuzu. Her mother calmed down, shaking her head, muttering something under her breath.

"Hey- doesn't your daughter know where this guy is?" One asked, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You should leave her with us, in case we get lost or anything-"

Her daughter looked at the white-haired man, as if he was going to kill her, but her mother waved a dismissive hand.

"Very well. She's actually quite lonely, so I'm sure some male company will do her good." She said, before leaving. "But if I find out she's been hurt, and you haven't finished the job, then you'll all die, and I'll be taking her back home with me."

"Whatever." The white-haired man said, ignoring her mother, as he lifted the girl over his shoulder, and walked to his room, shutting the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Get your hands off of me, you pedophile!"

"Oh, you're a feisty one, aren't you?" Orochimaru teased, messing with the female.

"Lord Orochimaru-" Kabuto said, opening the door to his office, stopping as he looked on at the sight.

A purple-haired female, was trapped, in Orochimaru's lap, as he relaxed in his office chair. The girl's face was red from anger and being flustered to the up-most degree. He had a firm hold on her waist, as she defiantly, tried to get out of it, not enjoying a single minute of it.

Her lips curled into a scowl, as she hit the Sannin upside the head, making him groan.

"Stupid! If you're going to harass me, then lock the door at least, Baka! How humiliating, for your ASSISTANT to see this!" The female spat angrily, leaning back slightly, putting a silver high heel on his chest, before kicking him away from her.

The female let out a 'hmph', as she strolled out of the room, and past Kabuto, who bowed as she past him and went down the hall. Orochimaru puled himself off the floor, and onto the desk edge, resting there.

"Don't say anything, Kabuto. She's just mad because I woke her up from her nap again." Orochimaru said bluntly, as he stood up, pulling up his chair, and fixing everything that had been messed up around his office.

"Ok- Orochimaru-Sama, it seems that-"

"Kabuto, sweetie, could you step aside please?"

Kabuto side stepped, as the same female entered the room again, looking happy. 

"Oh, guess what, uh-oh-Oreo!" She said ecstatically, clapping her hands. "I just heard, that the rebels are going to launch a counter attack, and I'm really hungry, so could I eat them all? Please?" She said, giving him a puppy dog look. Orochimaru covered his face and tilted his head down, to avoid her big eyes.

"No, dear, we need to interrogate some of them- but their leader you can kill." Orochimaru said, before starting to compromise. "But, she's probably good- but then again, I heard she's rather week- but, I've also heard that she is quite determined-"

The purple-haired female, grabbed him the the collar of his shirt, and gave him a good shake.

"You little, PUNK! It's simple! Can I eat her, or can I not eat her! It's not hard, damn it, so quit procrastinating!" She snarled.

"What ever you want, dear." Orochimaru sweat dropped, before she released him and walked back out the door.

"Very well, I should just meet her head on and stop her right now, yes?"


	3. Rebels and Arranging

Leading Mate

Chapter 3- Rebels and Arranging

--------------------------

"Ok- is _IT _ready?"

"Yep." A boy with brown hair smirked, red marks on his cheeks, as he glanced at a large iron cage. "-And I think that demon witch, will have quite a hard time killing this one-"

"Did you modify it and inject it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ok- let's go kill that bitch."

(1/2 hour later)

She stood there, waiting- as she had for the past two hours. 

_'Why is it ALWAYS the REBELS, who are LATE!' _She thought bitterly, before brightening up, as they came from a side street, to the one she stood on. 

Five people, were pushing a rather heavy looking iron container. One girl, four boys. She smirked.

"Hoho! So you DO come out to play!" The female teased, making them look up.

"S-Shit-"

She kept her Chinese fan hiding the lower half of her face, nodding slightly to the crate.

"Whatcha' got there, losers? Another one of your lame experiments to clone me, I presume?" She questioned, chuckling. "You just don't get it, do you?"

"This one will kill you for sure, witch! Believe it!" A blond-haired, blue-eyed rebel yelled.

Her eye brow twitched. "I'm not a WITCH! Get with the times, kid! At least call me something more- physically correct- like a magician or something-"

The iron cage door was opened, and a blue of silver came out and attempted to pounce the girl. She closed her eyes, and simply side stepped, dodging , before giving it a swift kick to the face. With a screech and a growl, the creature was shot back into it's cage, hitting the back wall. The door slammed down, locking it in, as the rebels looked at her in disbelief.

"B-but- we-" One said, looking from the unconscious experiment, to the girl who had just kicked it. She turned her back to them.

"Hmph. What a waste of TIME! And here I thought you'd all be a bit more of a challenge-" She said, slightly, in disappointment, before leaving back to the building which they had been "guarding".

# Hokage Tower #

Orochimaru reclined in his chair, staring at the ceiling, doing nothing.

"This is boring!"

The door was kicked open, as his 'friend' from earlier, came in.

"R-Ryu-Chan!" Orochimaru yipped happily. 

"Shut up and get out of the room, Oreo Reject." She said darkly, arms crossed over her chest. Her Chinese fan, never revealing her face. That seemed to be her newest trend, lately.

"Why, dear?"

Ryu gasped."Are you refusing **me** of my **happiness**, Orochimaru?" She questioned him, giving him a hurt look and her eyes started to water. "B-But I- I- W-Was that all for nothing-!"

He quickly hugged her. "Of course not! I'm just wondering why you want this room."

"Do you want to live longer, or shorter?" She asked him. "Because, if you move out of this room, and maybe say, a level lower, then my plan will surely work. It'll stop intruders if they come into my room, I assure you-"

The door opened, to show Kabuto. "Um- Ryu-Chan- You have guests who just entered the village-"

She whipped around, shoving Orochimaru away.

"On what account?" She asked.

"A girl by the name of 'Kidori' is with them-"

Ryu jumped, clapping her hands. "Oh, wonderful! I haven't seen her in ages!" She quickly turned around to him once more. "Ok, so, it would be fantastic, if you made my room right away, kay, Oreo-Chan?"

He was about to refuse her and say 'No', but she gave him one of her manipulative smiles that went straight to the core. So- he only agreed, getting hyper about actually being ALLOWED, to clean and arrange things.


	4. IMPORTANT

**EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY!**

**I wish to thank you all for your support and for reading this. But, I'm saddened to say, that I have no ideas for my stories.**

**If I have no ideas, then I delete the story all together.**

**So, if you like this story, and wish for it to continue, or to read a possible upcoming sequel to this story, then all you need to do is the following:**

**1) Send a message to Flamist.Rika, or review.**

**2) If sending a message, please make sure you put the name of the story, as the first line, and skip a line, like so;**

* * *

l Compose Private Message (EXAMPLE)

To: Flamist.Rika

From: (Your username here or anonymous)

Message: (Name of Story Here)

(Skip a line)

(idea, suggestion, comment, thoughts- basically what you wish to say- here)

**Well, thank you for reading this, and please- I don't want to delete a story, everyone likes so much. If someone likes it and shows it to their friend, to find it is no longer there, they will just be very confused and sad.**

**So please, help me with ideas, so that these stories may contine- thank you.**

**Sincerely, Ryu**


End file.
